Their Neverending Story
by musical war
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are back together. They spend their days peacefully on Destiny Islands. However things that are too good to be true usually are. But the threesomes' destinies are forever entertwined. They'll face whatever lies ahead of them together


Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2. If I did then I would have had KH2 out sooner and KH3 would be coming out soon.

Chapter One: New Beginnings or A Day in the Life

Sunlight gently radiated through the window of a certain brunette teen. He laid enveloped in the warm, pleasant, yet irritating beams of light. True, it's a contradiction to call something one would usually find pleasant irritating, but at this moment it wasn't something this individual wanted to partake of.

The brunette teen cursed the fact that he hadn't closed the shutters last night as the sunlight woke him up from a deep, restful sleep. He laid in his bed, stubbornly refusing to let the sun cheat him of his sleep. Nope. He would prevail over the sun's cruel rays. He pulled his pillow over his head and smirked in satisfaction as the sunlight was blocked from his face. Sleep would soon wash over him again.

At least that was what he had hoped. Fate laughed upon him as his alarm rudely jolted him out of his soon to be sleep.

"Crap!" exclaimed Sora as his beautiful sleep was cruely wrested from his hands. Muttering under his breath, he turned the alarm off and sat up. He held his head in his hands and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sora, are you awake!?" called his mother. "Breakfast will be ready soon so get ready for school!"

"Coming mom!" Sora called back, still unwilling to get out of bed. Slowly, agonizingly, he got out of bed and showered quickly to wake himself up and to cleanse his messy hair. He quickly finished showering and took a fresh shirt and pair of slacks out for his uniform. He dressed quickly, put his plaid tie on, and finally went downstairs to greet his mother and enjoy the savory breakfast she had prepared of course.

"Morning mom." Sora said blandly as he was still groggy. He sat down at the table and poured himself some orange juice.

"Good morning Sora!" greeted his mother warmly as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of him. She kissed his forehead affectionately and brought a pan of bacon and eggs to the table. "Help yourself."

"Thanks mom." said Sora as he indeed helped himself. He finished his plate and left enough for his mom. "It was great mom, like always!" chirped the brunette as the food had picked him up.

"Thank you Sora." "So how's school going for you?" "What's going on today?" asked his mother making conversation.

"Nothing much it's going to be the same as usual." Sora answered truthfully. "I'll probably leave soon so I should get my stuff together so I can go."

"Okay." "I have to get ready for work now anyway." "Cooking for my walking, bottomless pit leaves little time for chat." joked his mother.

"Aww, but Mom!" "Only YOU can fill this walking bottomless pit!" Sora said with a pout trying to be cute. His mother smirked at him and went upstairs to get dressed for work. Sora went back to his room and prepared his bag. He brushed his teeth then grabbed his bag and prepared to leave. "Bye mom!" called Sora through the door.

"Bye Sora!" "I'll be late getting back from work tonight so just warm some leftovers for yourself for dinner." called his mother as she came back down fully dressed for work.

"Thanks mom, I will." said Sora as he hugged his mother goodbye. Sora hummed as he walked out the door. His incessant humming continued as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Well, isn't someone chipper today?" quiped a familiar masculine voice. Riku smirked as he caught up with his brunette friend.

"Oh, hey Riku." said Sora cheerily. "Actually the sunlight and my alarm decided to brutally abduct my precious sleep from my arms, but I feel better after eating." Riku smirked remained plastered to his face as he shook his head in both amusement AND amazement.

"Only YOU would be brought out of an irate mood because of food of all things!" Riku said with a snicker. "Your mom must put some happy drug in the food." "Hmmm...that probably explains why you're so geeky."

"Yeah, you know bacon sometimes resembles the color of Kairi's hair." Sora blurted out unfazed by his friends words.

"Oh I see why your so happy." said Riku a gleam in his eye. "You see Kairi in the food!" he said knowing his words would get Sora's attention.

"Hey!" "That's so stupid!" "Besides what difference does it make if I see Kairi in the food!?" said Sora as tinge of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Talking about me?" a familiar voice asked. The red-head in question suddenly popped up between the two. The red on Sora's face only got more intense as the girl clung to his arm. She looked curiously between Riku's smirk and Sora's blush. "It wasn't something I said was it?"

"No Kairi, it wasn't you." the silver haired boy said still smirking. "Why don't you ask Sora about his bacon?" Sora glared at Riku and then looked sheepishly at Kairi's curious face.

"Ummm...it tastes good?" said Sora badly concealing what they had been talking about. He looked hopefully at Kairi.

"Bacon?" "What do I have to do with bacon?" said the Kairi not having any idea what was going on. "Well knowing Sora it was probably something stupid." she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah it was just something stupid!" Sora quickly defended her statement and looked smugly at Riku. Riku just smirked back at Sora. Thankfully, Kairi didn't notice. The walk to school was fairly uneventful as the threesome trudged along talking and laughing about random things. It was something the three of them had missed doing and couldn't get enough of. Since everything had returned to normal Sora and Riku had returned to school.

They had received the letter of gratitude and warning from the king a week since they're return to Destiny Islands. Aside from his deepest thanks and promise of personally honoring them the letter addressed his solemn warning that peace from troubles such as they had faced would never completely cease and if Sora himself wouldn't face whatever threat awaited then he and Riku's future generations would certainly face them. This had happend three months and they had all taken it in stride, not worrying about what lay ahead of them.

"So guys!" Kairi suddenly called in a serious tone. They both looked at her attentatively, slightly worried about what she was going to say. "Have you been studying?" she said looking judgemently at both of them. She always had been the studious one of the bunch.

"I'm not worried about the outcome of my test." said Riku in what was supposed to be inspirational confidence. He even furrowed his brow for dramatic effect. "I have studied what I've set out to study and shall receive the grade I expect." He finished his mini speech remembering to cross his arms and look down contemplatively.

"Okay...that means your probably going to make a B or a C." sighed Kairi. "What about you Sora?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Uhhh...well ummm...err...our test involves the fourth chapter and I must say that the Rosseta Stone has a cool name!" said Sora enthusiastically. He seemed to forget that his best female friend didn't find witty descriptions of academic negligience funny.

"Right Sora...that means your going to fail." Kairi said nonchantly as if this were normal. It sadly was. "I'll see you this afternoon so you don't fail tomorrow." she said cheerily. Sora blushed and looked sheepishly at his friends.

"It isn't that obvious is it?" Kairi and Riku looked at each other.

"Yes." they said in unison. A smirk on both of they're faces. Sora pouted and looked down in resignation. There really wasn't anything he could say in defence for himself.

"Luckily I'm here to make sure my lazy bum makes it in this world." Kairi said dramatically. She clung to his arm again and raised her fist in dramatic flair. Sora again blushed deeply at this gesture. It didn't go unnoticed by Kairi this time. Winking at Riku she pulled herself closer to him, gripping his arm even tighter. Sora looked at Riku for some sort of aid. He only looked up innocently and pretended to flick something off of his nose to Sora's dismay.

"Uh...Kairi?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Yes?" she said feigning innocence. Sora found it hard to find the right words. He knew she was playing, but still...she was the advantaged female with her charms and wiles. He was the stupid, disadvantaged male who buckled under the awesome powers of the almighty female. _Whoa, when did I think such morbid thoughts...or use words like morbid in the first place!?_

"Ummm...my arm is starting to fall asleep." the brunette teen feebly pleaded. He silently kicked himself. _Must I be such a moron in times like these!? _Sometimes that was the best you could hope for.

"Right, we're here anyway." Kairi said with a frown on her face as she let go. _Good old Sora._ "Lets go guys!" And they made their way into the school building. Their friends all greeted them in the hall and a 'fun' day of school commenced. You could almost cut the 'joy' in the hallway's air with a knife. It was going to be a slow day for all of them today.

So what do guys think for a starter? I'm not sure what direction I'll take this, but I might take it into an adventuresque setting. I'm sure you've noticed the undeveloped chemistry between to cetain characters. I know I'll be developing that. Well tell me what you think. Constructive flaming is appreciated. That doesn't just flame me!


End file.
